dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is an upcoming 2014 film that will be DreamWorks' 28th feature film. Synopsis Using his most ingenious invention, the WABAC machine, Mr. Peabody and his adopted boy Sherman hurtle back in time to experience world-changing events first-hand and interact with some of the greatest characters of all time. They find themselves in a race to repair history and save the future. Story Mr. Peabody, the most accomplished dog in the world, and his mischievous boy Sherman, use their time machine - The "WABAC" - to go on the most outrageous adventures known to man or dog. But when Sherman takes The Wabac out for a joyride to impress his friend Penny, they accidentally rip a hole in the universe, wreaking havoc on the most important events in world history. Before they forever alter the past, present and future, Mr. Peabody must come to their rescue, ultimately facing the most daunting challenge of any era: figuring out how to be a parent. Together, the time traveling trio will make their mark on history. Voice cast * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody,Burrell, Charles set for 'Peabody' toon - Entertainment News, 3D, Media - Variety. He is the smartest being in the world. the main protagonist * Max Charles as Sherman,. He is Mr. Peabody's "pet" boy. In the original series, Mr. Peabody is Sherman's owner. * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson,. She is Paul and Patty's daughter. * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson,He is Penny's father. * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson,. She is Paul's wife. . * Bill Fagerbakke as TBA * Stephen Tobolowsky as TBA * Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion, a school counselor. * Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon * Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci * Mel Brooks as Sigmund Freud * Lake Bell as Mona Lisa * Zach Callison as King Tut * Dennis Haysbert as TBA Videos File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman Trailer|Trailer 1 File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - TV Spot Dr. Who|TV Spot Dr. Who File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman - World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer|World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery (2014) - Animated Movie HD-0|Featurette - History's Greatest Mystery File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Booby Trap" Clip|"Booby Trap" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Shermanus" Clip|"Shermanus" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip|"The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip Gallery Mr. Peabody - first concept art.png|First concept art for Mr. Peabody.First Concept Art DreamWorks' "Mr. Peabody" - Cartoon Brew Mr. Peabody and Sherman final design.png|Final concept art of Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.31 PM.png|Mr. Peabody (voiced by Ty Burrell) is a genius dog, and Sherman (Max Charles) is his adopted son. Even the WABAC (pronounced "way back") time-travel machine is back, but modernized for a new generation. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.36 PM.png|One big update from the original -- Mr. Peabody drives a scooter with a sidecar. Director Rob Minkoff says the discussion of the right vehicle for the talking dog was a long one. "This scooter just sort of fit his personality." Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.43 PM.png|Sherman uses the WABAC machine to travel back in time to learn about history firsthand. And it works for the girls, too, including classmate Penny Peterson (Modern Family's Ariel Winter). Here, Sherman takes her on a spin on Leonardo da Vinci's flying machine. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.49 PM.png|The adventure begins when Penny decides she likes ancient Egypt so much that she's going to stay forever. This is a big no-no for time travel. "The prospect of altering history is something they have to worry about," Minkoff says. That forces Mr. Peabody to save the day, torches and all. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.54 PM.png|The film "expands the relationship" between Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Minkoff says. The oddball family has never had to deal with outside influences -- like girls. Screen shot 2013-10-18 at 2.55.58 PM.png|Minkoff is confident that even the generation that has never heard of the original will love the 3-D screen version. "I pitch it to kids who don't know the characters, and when they hear that Mr. Peabody is a dog that adopts a boy, it just sort of blows their mind," he says. "They love it." tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno1_1280.jpg|Sherman shows Penny Peterson the WABAC Machine tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno2_1280.jpg tumblr_muvahezlpE1rlkswno3_1280.jpg|Marie Antionette eats cake pys.png|Mr. Peabody "adopts" Sherman ppp.png|Penny Peterson & her parents 1426179_428361083931707_1666046016_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody & Sherman vs. How To Train Your Dragon 2 553483_443544015746747_23008979_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody, Sherman & Penny in Ancient Egypt 558231_439719079462574_503595913_n.jpg 1530491_438878242879991_272402664_n.jpg 1476549_438877246213424_1040668178_n.jpg|Leonardo da Vinci & Mona Lisa 1480682_438877869546695_88977361_n.jpg|Mr. Peabody in Sherman's room la-et-mn-sneaks-peabody-sherman-20140112.jpg 1509059_635787709800105_466079214_n.png|Door to the WABAC 1533918_450278838406598_276381895_n.jpg 1560604_454425844658564_1381327518_n.jpg 1622140_453624251405390_1993157891_n.jpg|Sherman sees his double. 1622591_454426471325168_164123369_n.jpg 58523_452664234834725_1666466290_n.jpg 1528590_636933866352156_251213393_n.png MrPeabody_Poster_200x300.jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 2.15.32 AM.png Teaser posters Peabody online mech trojan.jpg|Greek (Roman) Peabody 996025 10152570932017524 661862706 n.jpg|Abe "Peabody" Lincoln mr peabody sherman poster full.jpg|Pharaoh Peabody Peabody1022FL.jpg|Peabody Washington mr peabody and sherman ver6 xlg.jpg|Napoleon Peabody 1451599 10152690840167524 1269841543 n.jpg|Thanksgiving with Mr. Peabody Tumblr my4kdbN1fw1qmzwx0o1 1280.jpg|Christmas with Mr. Peabody & Sherman Tumblr my4u63rxMU1qmzwx0o1 1280.jpg|New Year's with Mr. Peabody & Sherman 1510722_440168232750992_2011838603_n.jpg 1473060_437882849646197_1192513475_n.jpg|Europe Film Poster mr peabody and sherman ver10_xlg.jpg mr peabody and sherman ver12_xlg.jpg mr peabody and sherman ver13_xlg.jpg 3005_448989805202168_1106290052_n.jpg|US Film Poster A Special Treat from Dreamworks Classics to You: Dreamworks Animation has just announced that in tradition to Mr. Peabody & Sherman by Dreamworks Classics, there will be a short film based on Mr. Peabody & Sherman's soul provider: Rocky & Bullwinkle. June Foray will be reprising the role for Rocky the Flying Squirrel, and Tom Kenny will voice Bullwinkle the Moose. Trivia *Robert Downey Jr., known for his role as Iron Man, was originally cast for the role of Mr. Peabody. *Peter Andre wrote a song, "Kid", for the end credits in the movie. References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys Category:Dreamworks Classics Category:Based On Category:2014 Films